


La obra de teatro

by Alendarkstar



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Se ha decidido organizar una obra de teatro para el día del pitufo.





	La obra de teatro

La obra de teatro  
El día Pitufo era un día muy importante para los pitufos y todos los años acostumbraban hacer algo diferente, Pitufina no podía esperar a ver lo que harían en esa ocasión. La vez anterior habían hecho un gran pastel y aunque tuvieron muchos problemas con un huevo gigante disfrutaron de la ocasión.  
En esa ocasión Papá Pitufo los había convocado para discutir lo que harían. Faltando pocas semanas para la celebración era mejor tener en claro lo que harían. A Pitufina le habían contado que antes de que ella viviera en la aldea estuvieron cerca de cancelar la celebración por no llegar a un acuerdo, no quería que se repitiera.  
—Podríamos hacer juegos artificiales —sugirió Bromista.  
—Odio los juegos artificiales —comentó Gruñón de brazos cruzados.  
—¿Qué tal un baile? —sugirió Genio.  
—Odio de los bailes —comentó Gruñón molesto.  
Pitufina no se lamentó por eso. Disfrutaba ser el centro de la atención, pero no cuando todos competían por ella y menos cuando terminaba en pelea. Genio y Fortachón eran mejores amigos, pero muchas veces habían peleado por una cita con Pitufina.   
—Concurso de canto —propuso Poeta con pluma en mano.  
—Odio cantar —intervino Gruñón nuevamente.  
Pitufina suspiró cansada. Todos los años elegir lo que harían resultaba una tarea agotante y larga. Debían estar todos de acuerdo, pero con Gruñón era casi imposible, odiaba todo y nada le gustaba. La mayoría de veces era Papá Pitufo quien decidió lo que se haría, era uno de los pocos pitufos a los que Gruñón no le negaba algo.  
—¿Y si hacemos un concurso de comida? —casi gritó Goloso.  
—Odio la comida —repitió Gruñón.  
La mirada que Goloso le dedicó a Gruñón era de pánico. Pitufina sospechaba que su reacción se debía a la incapacidad de Goloso para aceptar que a alguien no le gustara la comida y peor aún, que la odiara.  
—¿Qué hay de un concurso de levantar pesas? —sugirió Fortachón.  
—Odio levantar pesas.  
—Creo que preferiría otra cosa.  
Gruñón no fue el único en oponerse a la idea de Fortachón. Si bien era cierto que Fortachón era uno de los pitufos más queridos también lo era que muy pocos solían practicar deportes y que era algo que la mayoría solía evitar, algunos más que otros.  
—¿Qué hay de un concurso de pasteles de lodo? —sugirió Sassette. Todos los pitufines la apoyaron.  
—¡No! —Pitufina y Vanidoso se veían igual de aterrados ante la idea de terminar cubiertos de lodo.  
—Podríamos hacer algo diferente —Vanidoso trató de disimular —. ¿Qué tal un concurso de belleza?  
—Odio los concursos de belleza.  
—¡Aburrido! —se quejaron los pitufines.   
—¿Concurso de pintura?  
Pitufina se imaginó a sí misma posando para muchos pitufos y negó energeticamente. Le gustaban los retratos, pero el proceso era agotador   
—¿Qué hay sobre un concurso de hornear? —sugirió Chef.  
—No creo que sea buena idea, algunos pitufos no deberían estar en la cocina —comentó Filósofo.   
—Lo dice el pitufo que provocó una invasión de galletas de jengibre —comentó Fortachón de manera burlona.  
Fueron varios los pitufos que se rieron. Filósofo no se mostró nada feliz.  
—Tenían buen sabor.  
Fortachón hubiera pateado a Filósofo debo ser porque el pitufo con lentes se escondió detrás de Tontín, haciendo imposible que lo patearan sin que el pitufo propenso a accidentes se viera involucrado.   
—Otra idea descartada —se lamentó Tristón —. ¿Acaso podremos llegar a un acuerdo?   
—Odio cuando no se llega a un acuerdo.   
—Lo dice el pitufo que todo lo odia —se quejó Filósofo.   
—Especialmente a ti —respondió Gruñón quien masajeaba sus sienes, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.  
—Ánimo, mis pitufitos —interrumpió Papá Pitufo —, estoy seguro de que pronto encontraremos una solución.   
—Eso espero, porque si las cosas siguen así todo lo que haremos para el día del pitufo es pensar en lo que podríamos hacer —comentó Filósofo un tanto molesto —. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo haciendo esto? Apuesto a que horas. Deberíamos elegir a alguien para que elija, yo por ejemplo, o hacer lo que diga la mayoría, porque de lo contrario...  
Filósofo tuvo que ocultarse nuevamente al notar que varios pitufos querían enviarlo a volar. En esa ocasión fue a Pitufina a quien utilizó como escudo.  
—¿Qué tal una obra de teatro? —sugirió Actor muy emocionado. Pitufina notó lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.  
La idea fue aceptada de manera unánime, o al menos eso era lo que creía Pitufina. Ella no había visto a Actor sosteniendo a Gruñón y probablemente no le hubiera importado, después de todo estaba cansada después de horas de discutir sin posibilidades de llegar a un acuerdo.  
—Yo puedo escribir el guión —se ofreció Poeta —. ¡La más bella historia de amor!  
—Yo también podría hacerlo —se ofreció Filósofo.  
Filósofo fue ignorado. Todos los pitufos no se demoraron en mostrarle su apoyo a Poeta e incluso le dieron a Poeta varias ideas de lo que querían ver en la obra de teatro.  
—En ese caso seré el director —comentó Filósofo, no parecía importarle el que no aceptaran su primera propuesta.  
Pitufina no creyó que hubiera algo de malo en que Filósofo ejerciera el papel de director, no era la primera vez que desempeñaba ese rol, pero no tardaría en pensar lo contrario, cuando tuviera que participar en el taller que este impartiría.  
Para Poeta no fue difícil escribir el guión, incluso si no tenía demasiado tiempo o se tratara de algo un tanto diferente a lo que solía   
—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó Poeta ansioso, Pitufina había sido la primera a la que le mostró su obra.  
—Es pitufihermosa. Me gustaría ser la protagonista —comentó Pitufina emocionada.  
—Nadie más podría tener ese papel, lo escribí pensando en ti —le dijo Poeta feliz —. Se lo llevaré a Actor, debe estar impaciente.  
Poeta no se equivocó. Actor leyó varias veces el guión e incluso marcó sus partes favoritas, la mayor parte del texto. Leyó el guión en voz alta, cambiando de voz cada vez que cambiaba de diálogo.  
—No puedo esperar para interpretarla frente a todos los pitufos —era más que evidente la emoción que sentía Actor.  
Filósofo tomó el guión curioso pero su expresión fue tornándose seria conforme leía. Al finalizar le entregó el guión a Poeta, su rostro mostraba algunas dudas.  
—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer una obra romántica? —preguntó Filósofo un tanto incrédulo.  
—¡Sí! —respondieron Actor y Poeta al unísono, ambos igual de emocionados.  
—Sería Pitufísimo —comentó Pitufina con expresión soñadora.  
—Además Pitufina tendrá el papel protagónico.  
—Sigo pensando que no es una buena idea.  
—Yo me encargaré de asignar los papeles —le dijo Actor, su expresión era de orgullo —, he leído el guión cuidadosamente y sé quién debería tener cada papel.  
—Supongo que serás el protagonista.   
—Naturalmente.   
Filósofo tomó la lista de Actor y comenzó a buscar a los pitufos involucrados. No se veía tan ansioso como Actor, pero se notaba que tenía prisa. Pitufina no dijo nada, sabía como los dos se tomaban todo lo relacionado con las obras de la aldea en especial el Pitufo de lentes que amaba ocupar el liderazgo.  
Pitufina decidió leer nuevamente el guión, repasó sus líneas y aunque solo logró memorizar la mayoría decidió que lo dejaría para otro momento. No consideró necesario seguir repasando y prefirió ir a regar sus flores. Se despidió de Actor deseándole mucha suerte. No supo si la había escuchado, por lo que pudo ver estaba demasiado ocupado con el guión, memorizando, y buscando una voz apropiada para su personaje.  
—¡Hola, Pitufina! —la saludó Goloso.  
Pitufina le devolvió el gesto de manera amable.   
—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
—Claro, solo tienes que pitufarlo.  
—Iba a preparar galletas para el almuerzo, pero me quedé sin pitufresas ¿podrías recoger algunas?  
—En seguida voy.  
Tomó su cesta y partió en búsqueda de la comida favorita de los pitufos. Recogió algunas, no más de las que pudiera cargar y se preparó para retirarse pero la llegada de un pitufo la hacía detenerse por unos minutos.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Filósofo? —le preguntó Pitufina al ver al pitufo acomodarse los anteojos.  
—Salí a caminar —respondió Filósofo un tanto nervioso.   
Pitufina no le creyó y se lo hizo saber de manera sutil. Tenía una idea del motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar y un poco de curiosidad también. No era nada nuevo pero la última vez que lo vio estaba repartiendo los personajes de la obra.  
—Tal vez tuve un poco de ayuda —Filósofo agregó notablemente incómodo —. Minero no es bueno aceptando consejos, le dije que necesitaba inflexionar su voz más, sé de eso, incluso hice un papel femenino.  
—¿Qué papel?  
—Hablé con Papá Pitufo, dijo que podía darles un taller —para Pitufina era evidente que Filósofo quería cambiar de tema, algo que le pareció extraño pues sabía lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser —, deberías ir.  
—No quisiera practicar —agregó Pitufina con aburrimiento mientras que le extendía la cesta con pitufresas.  
—Será muy interesante, estuve leyendo algunos textos de Konstantín Stalinavski, estoy ansioso por ponerlas a prueba.  
Pitufina únicamente se limitó a caminar hacia la aldea, no mostró interés en las palabras del pitufo que la acompañaba. Consideró tomar algunas pitufresas más pero desistió casi al instante.  
Al día siguiente la trompeta de Armonía convocó a todos los pitufos. Papá Pitufo estaba en el centro siendo acompañado por Filósofo. Pitufina no necesitó escuchar el anuncio para saber de qué se trataba. En cuanto Papá Pitufo dijo que Filosofo daría un taller de actuación se escucharon las quejas.  
Fue asignado para el día anterior a la celebración del día Pitufo. Ningún pitufo parecía especialmente emocionado por el taller pero sí por la obra. Pitufina pudo ver a Minero practicando su personaje, le pareció que lo hacía bien.  
Se detuvo en la tarima que Genio estaba construyendo. Fortachón lo estaba ayudando con la madera, se veía pesada pero a Fortachón no parecía afectarle. Ella ayudaría con la decoración.  
—¿Están emocionados como yo por la primera obra de teatro romántica en la aldea? —preguntó Pitufina de manera soñadora mientras elegía las flores que usaría.  
—Ya tuvimos una antes —respondió Genio de manera desinteresada —. Fue antes de que vivieras con nosotros.  
—¿En serio? —Pitufina preguntó con curiosidad. Quiso hacer muchas preguntas pero no pudo hacer ninguna, Fortachón se notaba incómodo.  
—No pierdan tiempo, Filósofo dijo que quería usar la tarima para los talleres —interrumpió Fortachón, su incomodidad se hizo más que evidente.   
—Y eso es importante ¿por…? —preguntó Pitufina indicándole a Fortachón que continuara.  
—Porque no podemos quedarle mal a Papá Pitufo —respondió Fortachón después de una larga pausa, no sonó convincente.  
—Espera ¿dijiste talleres? Creí que solo sería uno.  
—Es para que todos los pitufos puedan asistir. Hubiera preferido que no hubiera ninguno.  
—¿Qué obra romántica hicieron?  
—Pitufo y Pitufieta.  
Pitufina quiso continuar preguntándole sobre esa obra a Genio y a Fortachón pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Filósofo interrumpió la conversación de ambos, la estaba buscando a ella.  
—Sastre necesita tomar tus medidas, necesitamos tener los vestuarios listos cuanto antes.  
Ambos se dirigieron a la casa de Sastre. El pitufo se encontraba terminando un gorro para Vanidoso. Al lado de él estaba Actor probándose lo que sería su vestuario y una enorme pila de pantalones blancos.  
—¡Qué bueno que llegaste! —le dijo Sastre feliz —. En cuanto termine con Vanidoso me encargaré de tu ropa, estoy ansioso por hacer los vestuarios de los protagonistas.  
Vanidoso los saludó antes de que su atención regresara a su espejo. Sastre no se demoró en terminar el gorro y se lo extendió al pitufo con la flor en el sombrero. Él lo tomó feliz y habló acerca de lo bien que se vería en el día del Pitufo.  
—Suerte con tu protagónico —le dijo Vanidoso antes de retirarse.   
Sastre le indicó a Pitufina que subiera a un pequeño banco y comenzó a tomar las medidas que necesitaría para su vestido. Después de darle unas cuentas instrucciones a la rubia terminó de hacer los patrones.  
—Terminaré de hacer tu vestido antes de la obra —comentó Sastre orgulloso mientras acomodaba la tela que usaría.  
—Si terminaras antes mejor, nos serviría un ensayo con vestuario —comentó Filósofo mientras revisaba la lista de tareas pendientes.  
—Hago lo que puedo, tengo mucho trabajo para estos días —Sastre le la lanzó un trozo de tela blanca a Filósofo.  
—Me alegra que lo entiendas —comentó Filósofo antes de retirarse, parecía no haber notado la molestia en Sastre.  
Después de regar su jardín Pitufina decidió ensayar con Actor. Fue él quien sugirió hacer el ensayo, ella no deseaba hacerlo, se consideraba lista para la función pero no pudo decirle que no.  
Ambos compartían la mayor parte de las escenas por lo que no tuvieron problemas al actuar solos. Actuar con Actor no era molesto, él demostró ser un gran compañero, cuando no se equivocada con alguna de sus líneas, eso lo hacía estresarse un poco.  
Cuando estaban por llegar a la escena del beso fueron interrumpidos por Fortachón, Minero y Granjero, ellos también querían formar parte del ensayo, ninguno pareció notar lo que interrumpieron.  
Sassette, Tontín y Bromista fueron los últimos en llegar, con ellos el elenco de la obra quedó completo. Si bien Pitufina no quería ensayar en un principio tuvo que hacerlo más de una vez, no fue tan molesto como había pensado, al contrario, fue divertido. Cuando terminaron fueron a la cocina de Goloso y pidieron unos bocadillos de Pitufresas.  
Repitieron el ensayo en varias ocasiones. Resultaba más sencillo memorizar guiones y establecer acciones cuando estaban juntos. La escena del beso la dejaron para el final, Actor consideró que se vería más real si la improvisaban.  
En cuanto Pitufina vio la plataforma quedó muy sorprendida. Genio y Pintor hicieron un gran trabajo con el escenario, no solo crearon un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para presentar la obra sino que también lo hicieron ver muy realista.  
Pitufina se levantó tarde el día en que Filósofo realizó al taller. Para ella fue una sorpresa ver que no solo los pitufos involucrados en la obra estaban allí, no era algo que le molestara. Ninguno se veía especialmente emocionado.  
—Comencemos calentando —les dijo Filósofo con su usual aire arrogante —. Levanten el pie derecho y girenlo de derecha a izquiera.  
—¿Eso es todo? —se quejó Fortachón —. Será muy aburrido.   
—Eso es solo el inicio, luego les daré más instrucciones.   
Pitufina no tardó en entender lo que Filósofo había querido decir y lo en serio que se había tomado el taller. Hizo que repitieran el ejercicio con el otro pie, los puso a pararse en un solo pie por varios segundos, tocarse la punta de los pies sin agacharse, girar los brazos, el cuello y levantar los brazos.  
—Para nuestro siguiente ejercicio deberán caminar con el espacio. Cabeza firme y deberán mover la cabeza antes de cambiar de dirección. No choquen —lo último lo dijo como si contara un chiste.  
Pitufina no se quejaba. Si bien era cierto que no le gustaba ensayar también lo era que el taller no estaba siendo tan malo, especialmente porque era muy poco lo que Filósofo había dichoX en especial si lo comparaba con lo que solía decir.  
—Cuando aplauda tendrá que agacharse —les dijo Filósofo.   
Esa fue solo la primera instrucción. Cada vez que los interrumpía agregaba una nueva acción. Todos los pitufos tuvieron que estar atentos para hacer todas las cosas que se les había indicado y en el orden correcto.  
Al terminar, todos, con excepción de Fortachón, estaban agotados.  
—Debo admitir que fue un taller interesante —comentó Minero, listo para irse.  
—Me alegra que les guste, porque apenas está comenzando.   
Varios pitufos se quejaron.  
El siguiente ejercicio consistía en formar un círculo. Un pitufo debía señalar a otro, decir "voy" e ir hasta donde estaba ese pitufo, quien, debía señalar a otro pitufo e indicarle con un "voy" que tomaría su lugar. Pitufina se encontró disfrutando de ese ejercicio pese a que pasaron solo tres minutos antes de que se perdiera el orden. Ningún pitufo sabía a quien le correspondía ir y el círculo había perdido toda forma.  
—Será mejor que empecemos de nuevo —les interrumpió Filósofo —, quiero que piensen en esto como en una obra de teatro, aunque todos deben mantenerse en personaje, solo un pitufo tiene la acción y todos deben estar atentos a cuando les toque actuar.  
Pitufina estaba sorprendida. Hasta ese momento había pensado que todo se trataba de un juego y que Filósofo no sabía nada del tema. Intentó concentrarse, pero nuevamente se perdió el orden a pocos minutos de haber comenzado.   
—Pasemos al siguiente ejercicio. Ahora los dividiré en grupos. Les daré una palabra a cada grupo y deberán colocarse de modo que los demás podamos saber qué palabra interpretan. No podrán hablar entre ustedes, solo acomodense a la imagen grupal.  
A Pitufina le tocó trabajar con Actor, Sasette, Tontín, Bromista, Minero, Fortachón y Alquimista. Al principio fue difícil ponerse de acuerdo, todos tenían una idea, pero está no siempre coincidía con la idea en general y con lo que los demás hacían. Luego se fue volviendo más sencillo e incluso divertido.  
Pitufina no podía negar que fue agotador, Filósofo no les dio ningún descanso y constantemente estaba haciendo que se movieran, pero tampoco podía negar que se había divertido y que esperaba que lo que aprendió se reflejará en su actuación.   
Ir a los otros talleres de Filósofo no era obligatorio, pero Pitufina decidió formar parte de uno más.


End file.
